wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Nouk
Nouk is an Abomination of The Forsaken. He has served The Horde faithfully trough many battles. He was created during The Third War by Giles Nalshyo, right after The Forsaken was free from The Lich King’s grasp. He has a rational hatred for Humans and Night Elves. He has a habit about calling many races by their skin color, one example is Orcs which he call: ‘’Green skins ‘’ In some cases, Nouk has been a bodyguard for Giles. But this has only happened when Giles Nalshyo is in enemy territory. Nouk has saved his creator multiple times due to Giles not being so careful during his research. This has caused these two undead to forge a bond like Father and Son. He has a habit to talk about Giles a lot, expressing his concerns for his safety and what he is doing. 'Wars and Battles Fought' Nouk has fought in wars between the battles of The Forsaken during the battles in The Third War, The war against Illidan Stormrage in Outland and to the battle to banish Kil’jeaden. At these wars and battles he would try to drag down every single enemy he could get his three hands on. He joined The Arathi Conquerors led by Grathorm, these was one of the good old times for Nouk as he enjoyed all the killing. Nouk has always believed about killing or ‘’smashing ‘’ in his own words and ask questions later. Yet he does listen if somebody higher in command tells him what to do, he is not one to say no to orders. Many enemies should be happy for this, because nobody knows what he might do both to the advantage and disadvantage for his allies. He only took part in one battle during the campaign against The Lich King in Northrend. This battle was about finding a floating head that lived in one of the caves of Borean Tundra. Yet he went home after this battle, due to Giles Nalshyo’s request about getting his creation home to serve him at a travel quest as his bodyguard. 'Relationship with The Alliance' The relationship that Nouk has with The Alliance is as cold as ice itself. He finds them annoying and just wants them dead, he enjoys killing every one of them and their races. At joint quests with The Alliance in the past in Outland he used to throw insults to every single one of them. They are a pest to him that needs to be removed, this was quiet hard for The Forsaken Abomination during the alliance these two had during the war in outland. He barely managed to keep himself from trying to kill them. If Nouk ever is to find a wounded Alliance soldier of any kind, he wouldn’t think twice about killing them. As allies he wouldn’t even aid them if they were wounded. Those that fall in battle and cry for help on the battlefield of The Alliance is simply weak and should just die in his eyes. 'Relationship with The Horde' His relationship to The Horde is different than the relationship with The Alliance. The Horde is gathered with the people that Nouk like and respect the most. He prefers Orcs and Forsaken the most of these races. He shows respect to every Horde race, but he still has levels of respect. The race that Nouk has the least of respect for is The Blood Elves. On his scale of most liked races, The Forsaken is in the lead while The Orcs are at second place. If any Horde races are wounded on the battlefield he would always come to their aid. His creator Giles told him to always help The Horde in any way possible for him. Nouk sometimes hugs other Horde members. But because of time and the disappearance of his creator, He now only hugs those he knows from before. 'His Friends' These are the people Nouk consider his friends: *Kawna. *Rasrors. *Giles. *Grathorm. *Dormirith. *He also consider every Horde race as friendly. 'Trivia' * Nouk says that a part of his leg used to be from a farmer that got chased by a Cow. He knows this because some Abominations can get flashbacks in their head about memories from the past from their various body parts. * Nouk speaks in third person all the time. *The body that Nouk has is made up of multiple layers of meat and skin. Beneath his skin he carries plates made of metal built to keep arrows away from going to deep into him. *He always want to kill something or somebody. Category:Characters